La Muerte de un Vampiro
by Aoshi-x
Summary: Es tan solo una historia de amor A&M con un toque oscuro. Dejen reviews.


**LA MUERTE DE UN VAMPIRO.**

**La nueva vida, el inicio.**

Está lloviendo, y no saben como me encanta la lluvia, pero ahora… ahora es diferente, estoy en medio de una discusión y no se por que… pero creo que hoy me iré

-Lo siento amigo, pero hoy morirás, nunca debiste haberte metido con mi hermana, este será tu fin-

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó en realidad, tu hermana te miente y yo digo la verdad, sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, si tu me matas hoy, serás condenado a la muerte-

-… Pagarás, esas cosas no se hacen.-

Ahí fue cuando mi vida termina, mi mejor amigo, Kenshin, apuntándome con una pistola, por fin se decidió a tirar del gatillo y… cerré los ojos…

Ya pasaron 6 años después de mi asesinato, no se ni siquiera como vivo pero estoy vivo de alguna forma, pero soy solo un espíritu, vivo entre los vivos, ellos no me ven, soy uno de los muertos mas que vagan en el mundo. La verdad no es tan malo como parece, me burlo de los pobres ilusos vivos y critico a todo, no hago nada interesante.

Y es verdad que cuando dije queKenshin sería condenado a muerte, no le falta mucho a el para morir, tendré mi venganza, pero antes le demostraré que yo no mentía. Y cuando se de cuenta de eso, se arrepentirá toda su vida o mejor dicho en su periodo de muerto.

A diferencia de los demás, hay algo que me hace invencible, mi corazón está del lado contrario ósea del lado derecho, no es como el de los demás, no diré que mi corazón es oscuro ya que hay cierta bondad en el, pero mas adentro de lo que creo, pero solo regresará a su lado normal cuando descanse en paz.

He estado vigilando aKenshin sin que se de cuenta, en este mundo existen tantas cosas irreales… y de eso me di cuenta hasta que me llegó la muerte. Mi muerte afectó de cierta manera a Kenshin, el se lamentaba día a día por haberme matado y llegó a un lado oscuro y tan antisocial, ya no era el mismo de antes hasta ese día que un sujeto extraño le prometió que nunca mas sentiría mas remordimientos si hacía lo que el decía.

Era un vampiro, llamado…Soujiro le hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, matando humanos, torturando humanos y creo que Kenshincada vez se hizo mas oscuro, tiene el alma muerta,Soujiro es un gran maestro, un rey quizás, es demasiado poderoso, y hoy mismo tengo una cita con él.

-Soujiro ya estoy aquí.-

-Bien, y para que querías verme?-

-Lo sabes muy bien, quiero otra oportunidad para vivir, y los vampiros son los únicos seres que conozco que de cierta forma pueden controlar la vida entre la muerte-

-Pero también sabes que esto es difícil, que si se falla jamás tendrás oportunidad de vivir ni de una u otra forma-

-Si. Lo se, pero quiero arriesgarme, dejé muchos pendientes en mi vida-

-Bien hagámoslo-

Soujirose hizo una herida en las muñecas, como suelen hacer los vampiros, para alimentarme de unas cuantas gotas de él y después…

-Esto te dolerá un poco jaja es gracioso no?- Dijo Soujiro

El atravesó con su mano mi pecho del lado izquierdo pero se sorprendió…

-Que es esto? Y tu corazón? Necesito tu ofrenda-

-…Estúpido me hubieras preguntado, mi corazón esta a la derecha…- Dije agonizando…

Noté comoSoujiro se sorprendió, mi caso no era único, pero si uno de los pocos, él se apuró a sacarme el corazón y a comérselo… Mas tarde desperté y lo vi a él.

-Que pasó? Ya soy un vampiro? … mi cuerpo…- dije rápidamente

-Si eres un vampiro y con mucha suerte, casi desapareces, ahora mírate, eres casi un mortal, pero tienes grandes diferencias entre un muerto y un vivo, ahora eres un inmortal-

-Cuales son esas diferencias?-

-En cuanto a los mortales ya sabrás… pero si fuiste muerto pierdes ciertas cualidades, ahora eres visible entre las personas, solo de noche puedes salir recuérdalo, también ya no podrás ver a los otros muertos que veías-

-Y por que tu si puedes? No entiendo, somos ahora iguales no, somos vampiros-

-Son muchas preguntas para tu primer día, pero te las contestaré, primero yo nací vampiro, ya sabes, creado de dos vampiros, nunca tuve etapa de mortal, siempre he sido el inmortal que soy ahora, y por eso puedo ver la vida y la muerte, en cambio los que ya fueron mortales… como tu que ya pasaste esa etapa no pueden tener esa misma visión que yo, considérate afortunado has pasado 3 etapas…-

-Una última pregunta… por que… por que necesitabas mi corazón?-

-Pues es que ahí esta toda tu esencia, sin eso no serás el mismo de antes y yo como los corazones para hacerme mas fuerte, ahora poseo características tuyas, soy un cazador, me gusta coleccionar personalidades distintas, pero siempre poseeré la mía principalmente además tu ya no necesitaras ese corazón, basta con que tengas tu alma o lo que queda de ella.-

-Bien ahora todas mis dudas se han aclarado, gracias por todo, ahora es tiempo de seguir mi vida, si así se le puede decir, me marcho, y se que algún día nos volveremos a ver-

-Suerte en tu búsqueda-

Seguí el pasillo donde me dejaba la puerta de aquel edificio viejo y seguí mi camino… quise ir a visitar a ciertas personas que eran muy especiales para mi, pero me dio miedo, y si me tenían miedo, yo ya había muerto, no podía arriesgarme, pero lo hice… fui a aquel vecindario tan lindo que era pero de noche no lo era tanto, y la vi a ella, la jovencita que me gustaba cuando yo tenia 16 años, la edad en la que morí. Aún tengo ese cuerpo de un jovencito de 16 años, no pude crecer jamás y jamás creceré. Ella tenía 12 años cuando aquél entonces, así que si… han pasado 6 años ahora ella tendrá unos 18 años… será que se acuerde de mi?...

La miré de lejos escondido detrás de un poste de luz pero sin querer hice ruido con una lata de refresco que estaba tirada en la calle entonces ella se percató de mi presencia.

-Quien anda ahí?- Dijo la joven… y se acercó hacia mi –Tu cara se me hace familiar… pero… pero si eres Aoshi, pero como, tu moriste, no puede ser posible…-

-Espera no te alteres! Guarda silencio- Le dije sin hacer tanto ruido –Te explicaré-

Nos sentamos en las escalerillas que estaban ahí y… empecé a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde mi muerte, ella se quedó muy sorprendida, pero entendió todo a la perfección, creo que cualquier otra chica se hubiese desmayado o algo por el estilo, además ella siempre había creído en cuentos de fantasía y esas cosas pero se nota que ahora había perdido el interés en esas cosas. Pero ahora eran ciertas…

Por mi parte le confesé también otra cosa con respecto a mis sentimientos… pero no sabía como reaccionaría. Aunque de todos modos me arriesgué.

-Misao… también tengo que decirte, que me gustabas y mucho, pero siempre te respeté por eso mismo, y puedo decir que hasta hoy en día, después de haber pasado por tantas cosas, sigo sintiendo lo mismo, bueno no se… jamás deje de pensar en ti-

-… no se pero creo que yo no te correspondo, sería muy raro, tu tienes aún tu misma apariencia de 6 años atrás y bueno yo ya crecí y así siempre será, tu seguirás una eternidad así, no?

-Si, pero… eso te importa?

-La verdad es que si me importa, y aunque ya hallas pasado muchas etapas, yo te seguiré viendo como un chico…-

-Como puedes decir eso? Soy mas que eso! Te lo demostraré, me decepcionas Misao, no pensé que te interesara ese detalle…-

-… perdona, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde antes-

-Además deberías considerarte afortunada, siempre tendrás a un jovencito a tu lado jaja- Dije bromeando con mi voz de un chico.

Pero esa apariencia no me quitaba mis detalles de un caballero grande ni mi experiencia, le tomé su mano derecha y la miré a la cara, no lo pensé mas y le di un beso tierno en sus labios, y me aparté, y me fui a buscar una manera de tener la apariencia de un adulto. Como debería ser…

-Nos veremos pronto, pequeña Misao…-

* * *

Aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, como verán Aoshi posee el cuerpo de un jovencito de 16 años, jeje lo cual va a hacer algo interesante las cosas (eso creo), mientras se mantendrá así, luego ya veremos... Hasta luego. 


End file.
